one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tron Bonne Vs The Batter
Tron Bonne of Mega Man Legends (BonBooker) takes on The Batter of OFF (AfroApproved) in round one of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro (Toad’s Factory, 0:10-0:32) Machines stir and computers beep inside a small robot factory operated by the genius that is Tron Bonne, and her servebots. Slowly, the bots assemble parts on a conveyer belt which slowly transforms former pieces of junk into a large mech suit, while the Matriarch herself kicks back and relaxes on top of a tall computer near the back. Tron punches in some numbers to a handheld phone, and frowns. Tron: Crap, we’re going over budget! I thought that last score was worth more. All right, who wants to come with me to collect “donations”? A small number of servebots raise their hands, and run over towards her as she gets up and walks across a walkway towards a garage door. (Silence) Suddenly, a massive explosion occurs behind her, and she turns to see the most of the factory destroyed and in flames, accompanied by an exceptionally large hole in the wall. As the smoke clears, a man wearing a baseball costume calmly walks into the room, holding an iron bat over his shoulder. Batter: Excuse me. Are you Enoch? Tron: What? No! What the heck did you just do to my work! You ruined everything! Batter: That is my mission. Tron: All right, wise guy! I’m going to make you pay, figuratively AND literally! (Reincarnate, 0:00-0:08) Tron then clicks a red button on a remote, and the door behind her opens, revealing the Gustaff behind her. She backflips into it, and grabs the controls while the servebots angrily form an attack formation in front of her. Batter: If this was your factory, you shall be purified. 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (Reincarnate, 0:08-1:03) Tron opens fire with a Gatling gun, spraying the batter with hundreds of bullets. In response, the Batter nonchalantly spins his bat around extremely fast, creating a circular shield which deflects every shot. Tron: Go, Servebot! Firing a Servebot from her arm, the little robot flies towards the batter and prepares to hit him in the face with a wrench. The Batter merely grips his bat tightly, and grand-slams the Servebot straight out of the building and into the stratosphere. Before Troncan register the loss, he blitzes towards her and smacks the Gustaff across the front with his bat, sending it reeling down the walkway. It takes all of Tron’s effort to prevent the machine from tipping over, and its feet grind against the metal floor until its finished sliding. The remaining Servebots awkwardly run after her. 50 Tron raises both of her mech’s arms into the air and slams them down onto the ground, causing a shockwave which lifts the metal tiles; the Batter gets thrown off balance, but doesn’t seem to care as he simply jumps back. Tron then rips a large sheet of metal out of the wall beside her and spins the upper half of the Gustaff around, gaining momentum, until she lets go and throws the sheet like a deadly projectile at the Batter. The crusader raises his weapon and slams it down on the sheet, splitting it in half. Right after the impact, Tron appears in front of him, having successfully used the metal as a distraction. With a jet-assisted uppercut, she punches the Batter into the air, and grabs him with her own two hands while the Gustaffe’s arms punch him twice more. Pulling out a large mechanized hammer, she smacks the Batter with it and sends him flying into a wall, before the Gustaff shoots a rocket at him, creating a large explosion. 37 Suddenly, the flames go out, and the Batter walks out, surrounded by a small white light, and his bruises and wounds slowly disappear. Tron tries to punch him again, but he swings and deflects the fist upwards, opening up a slot to spin around in place and repeatedly strike the Gustaff. He then throws his bat such that it repeatedly spins, striking the mech even more, before returning to him like a boomerang. To finish up, he leaps up, grabs his returning bat, and bashes the top of the mech, burying it in the ground. With his target immobilized, he swings at Tron twice; unfortunately, she comedically ducks each attempt, so instead he swings at the mech, and destroys it. Tron flies out and down into the burning factory, while the Batter walks after her. 24 Not done yet, Tron clicks her remote, and a loud, deep alarm goes off amongst the flames. The Batter turns around, and the machine Ferdinand rolls out of the flames. Turning its head and eyeing its enemy, it begins to fire several rockets and even more bullets at the Batter, who deflects every shot into the walls, destroying the factory further. During this time, Tron picks up one last Servebot and runs, while opening up its back and making some adjustments to it. 18 Soon, a swing from the Batter directs a rocket into Ferdinand, destroying it. The pale man then turns and spots Tron herself climbing into a construction crane, piloting a large robotic arm. With a growl, he roars, and his face turns into a crocodilian monstrosity with razor sharp teeth. She swings the arm at the Batter, trying to knock him away, but he swings back and deflects the attack, spinning Tron’s crane around while she grits her teeth. 10 As the Batter advances, he hears thundering footsteps behind him, and he turns to see a King Servebot standing above him. The giant robot swings its hammer down, and the Batter backflips out of the way. As he prepares to launch an attack, he is shot in the back by a laser, and turns to see Tron shooting at him with a small pistol, while still inside the crane. He glares at her, but in doing so neglects the King Servebot, who stomps the ground next to him and kicks him over. 5 (City Hall Under Siege, 0:27-0:32) With the Batter successfully distracted, Tron grips him in her crane’s hand. He struggles to break free of the grasp, but is unable to do so, and the King Servebot marches up to him. Hoisting its hammer up, Tron activates a jet on one end of the mallet, and the resulting swing is so mighty, it smashes the Batter’s head clean off. 'K.O!!!' (Silence) Tron deactivates the machine, and the Batter’s body falls out of the body and on to a conveyer belt. Tron walks over and picks up his bat; examining it, she tosses it aside and into the trash, before punching a button and activating the belt. As she takes out her phone, the Batter’s body slowly makes its way towards a grinder. Tron: Um, yeah, hello? Is this the bank? Yeah, can I ask about a loan? Oh, uh, a couple billion... hey, don’t hang up! Outro The votes are in, and this melee's winner is... Tron Bonne! Votes for the winner: Tron 18, Batter 15 Votes for the finisher: Death 16, KO 2 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Tron's path here Category:MP999 Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees